1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic device cases, such as mobile phone cases having side buttons, and more particularly, to an electronic device case with a water resistant side button.
2. Description of the Related Art
The commercially available electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices, usually have a case formed with two shells which are fitted together at their peripheral side edges. The juncture of the shells usually has an opening for installment of a side button, such as a volume control button or a camera shutter button. The conventional side button is stuck on the shells by means of double-sided adhesive tape, which is inconvenient and time-consuming in assembly of the case and liable to cause imperfection in adhesion of the side button. Besides, the effect of double-sided adhesive tape for fastening the side button may not last for long time. Furthermore, the opening of the case allows water to enter the case, which is liable to damage the circuits in the electronic device.
Therefore, the water resistant side buttons are developed, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,592. In aforesaid patent, the shells are both provided with a recess at their juncture and the side button is embedded in the recesses so as to be fixed between the shells. In this way, the side button can avoid being stuck imperfectly and is somewhat water resistant; however, the side button is still not good enough in water resistant effect, inconvenient to assemble and not firm enough in structure.